Melting the Ice
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: Sub Zero and Kitana pairing.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own copyrights to Mortal Kombat.

The breeze laid coolly on her soft silk-skin. She wandered through the beautiful forest of Edenia. Armageddon had been over and while she should have celebrated with the rest of the Chosen Warriors, she was left to grieve for somebody she held close to her heart would pass over. However, she did not fret for she shared a similar story with somebody she barely even knew.

Upon reaching her destination, she sits down on the grass. Observing the waterfalls and listening to the tranquil splashes, she closes her eyes, already lost in her thought. She did know she was not alone. Mustering a smile, she invited the observant follower to come join her.

"I know you're there."

Jumping down from a tree branch, he lands softly on the grassy terrain. He surveys the woman's back. He particularly liked the way her back was formed. His muscles were tensed as he felt uncomfortable in the situation, but he joined the woman nonetheless. When he approached her, he stood silently. She looked up to him to see that he was looking at the same waterfall she was. Hugging her knees, she moved a bit closer to him. His arms were plastered blue, as if they were frozen. Well, they are frozen.

"You must have a hobby following me, Sub Zero."

"You must have a hobby putting yourself in positions where you could easily be attacked, Princess Kitana."

"Do you honestly believe that I would be smuggled away so easily?"

"Do you seriously believe that you can manage to survive alone?"

Of course, one would say that this non-stop 'rivalry' is no less than a lovers' quarrel. But both deny that and thus, they continue their mild tensions. Even so, Sub Zero vowed his friend he would watch over her. And that's what he was doing. What he refused to listen to was that he was watching her, too.

They both stayed in their usual awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Sub Zero suddenly sat down next to the women wearing identical colours to his uniform. The experienced Lin Kuei warrior just sat there, avoiding eye contact with her, even though he wanted to look into her deep hazel eyes. He relaxed his left arm on his shin, leaning his shoulders to the direction of Kitana. Kitana titled her head a bit, noticing the waterfall's rapid descent slowly begin to calm down. The whispering wind tickled her ears that she had to give a slight giggle. This left confusion to Sub Zero for a while. He had always questioned the estranged woman, including the age factor that she's ten centuries older than everyone he knows. Still, this did not prevent them from becoming allies.

"Sub Zero, you're awfully silent."

"I have nothing to say, Princess."

"Do you not wish to talk to me? It is why you chose to sit beside me of your own free will."

"Not necessarily. No new threats have risen."

Kitana wanted to sigh at Sub Zero's stubbornness, but she had to forgive the cold-heartlessness. He had lost many dear to him during his life. She had a conversation with Sonya Blade when she dug up the history of the mysterious Lin Kuei. He was separated from his mother, lost his father, nearly killed his brother and his apprentice nearly died from her arrogance. Despite this, Sub Zero held a strong and stern face underneath that mask. Never once did Kitana ever see Sub Zero ask for assistance or for a shoulder to lean on; instead, Sub Zero was the shoulder Kitana needed to lean on. And never did once Sub Zero complain. She looked at him, staring at the blue scar that ran down his face. It sure did give an appeal, and the way his physique was shaped only give Kitana chills to her spine. Irony blesses her whenever she's around him. Sub Zero notices her spacing out.

"Princess? Is something the matter?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"If I hadn't noticed any better, you were admiring the symbols on my garbs."

"They're strange letters."

"They're Cantonese."

"I see."

"You weren't interested in the symbols, were you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Looking at where your eyes were aligned, they were staring at my arms."

"Your blue arms make me cold."

"My apologies. I can't help the fact that it's a part of my controlled power."

"Controlled power that brings chills doesn't really make any sense."

"I do this intentionally."

Sub Zero stifles a laugh, teasing Kitana. She grunted, covering her arms as she faked herself shivering. She looked to her right, thinking of a solution to get the man to loosen up. 'I know!' she thought. She leaned against his shoulder, causing Sub Zero to feel uncomfortable. Now, when he was allowing himself to be a shoulder to cry on, he didn't actually mean to be a shoulder to lean on. Sub Zero wanted to move away, but he stayed there. He started admiring her body; she had all the right curves any man could want and more. And she was sure proud of showing it off. It's a wonder why she wins most of her fights against men.

Kitana had her eyes closed while Sub Zero's, on the other hand, were scouting the beautiful Princess'. He felt a breeze of warmth on his face. For a man who manipulates ice, he felt pretty hot in this situation. He gulped some saliva from his nervousness, and this made Kitana feel successful. She loosened his guard down, but that's just step one.

"If I hadn't known any better, you're just as perverted as Johnny Cage."

"You say that now, but you're as touchy Sonya Blade."

"Okay, Mr. Freeze. But you need to loosen up."

"That's not the wisest idea, Princess."

"You don't have to give me honorifics all the time. I think we've gotten to know each other to go beyond that."

"What do you suggest? Thunder thighs?"

"Ah, so you were looking down there. I knew it."

"Just returning the favor."

Sub Zero chuckled while Kitana giggled. He leaned his head against hers, feeling himself to be a bit closer to the Princess. 'Step two over,' Kitana thought. Abruptly, she swiftly laid herself down on Sub Zero's lap. This made him enter in a very tight situation and he tried his best not to have any unwanted 'instigations.' From beneath her own mask, Kitana smiled at him. He was trying not to look at her and instead, focused his gaze on the crystal lake shining in front of them.

"Sub Zero," Kitana whispered.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Not a lot. Am I not allowed to view the wonders of this place?"

"Depends on what wonders you're referring to."

"What do you mean?"

"Be honest. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Why, what is it?"

"Your friend tells me you're lying."

"I don't remember bringing anyone along."

"Not that friend."

Kitana smiled. Sub Zero unwittingly had grown excited and didn't realize he had come in contact with Kitana. Sub Zero's eyes widened a bit, feeling embarrassed from what Kitana had pointed out. She didn't feel disgusted, and it had only brought Kitana to moan a little, letting out a breath of relaxation. 'Step three done,' she chimed in her head. The Lin Kuei warrior couldn't think of any way out of this, and he didn't really want to move from such an inviting situation.

"Why are we doing this?"

"What? Me sitting on your lap and you feeling a bit of an adrenaline?"

"If you put it that way."

"To be blunt, I don't know."

"So why are we doing this?"

"I'd love to tell you why, but... I think showing is a lot easier."

"Showing?"

To answer his question, Kitana got up and pulled down her mask. She also removed his, revealing his handsome facial attributes. And that scar. Oh, that scar would have driven any woman wild as it gave such a sexual appeal. She pressed their lips together, almost forcefully. Sub Zero didn't take a moment's hesitation to reciprocate the action and instantly, he pinned her gently on the grass. They allowed their instincts to take over, as Sub Zero's uniform was already being removed. Like a beast, he ripped off Kitana's top, marveling her exposed chest. He leaned forwards, kissing her neck. She couldn't hold in the moan and just released a breath of ecstasy.

After what seemed to be hours to them when in fact it was only a few minutes, they switched positions. She was ontop of him, and this time, she started licking his neck. Sub Zero's arms began to travel the woman's spine and with the aid of the frosty fingers, he gave an enormous amount of chills. He removed her lower garments slowly while Kitana decided to make haste. With himself fully exposed, she inserted the more warm part of Sub Zero into her, right before he could even protest. Closing his eyes, Sub Zero held on Kitana's body as he pulled them closer together. He started supporting her with his muscular thighs, thrusting forwards. Kitana bucked her hips a little, making the pain less exasperate. For a woman who had lived for ten thousand years, she had little experience when it came to things like these. The sounds they made were starting to billow throughout the entire region, where any possible civilian would spot them.

Shifting and shifting through many positions, they continued making the same sounds and doing the same love making. Even though they reached their climax multiple times, they weren't satisfied. Instead, they took turns in being the more dominant partner. Sub Zero didn't think about breaking the rules and codes of honor of the Lin Kuei. No, he only thought of the naked woman below him. And neither did Kitana. She had forgotten the fact she was the Princess of Edenia. She had forgotten she was in Edenia altogether. She was more interested in the man thrusting in and out of her. By now, they would have been numb but they continued their rampage.

The sun was already setting. The two had lost track of time but one thing they do know is that they were quite busy for more than a few hours. Partially covered with their clothing, Sub Zero and Kitana just enjoyed the sun setting on the horizon in between the waterfalls. Their fingers were laced together as she leaned against his broad shoulders. His expression was still stern but his tension had warmed up. After a while, Kitana let out a small giggle.

"Something you find entertaining, Princess?"

"No. Just feeling accomplished."

"Of what?"

"Melting the ice."

Sub Zero smirked. He picked her up and tossed her into the lake. After Kitana recovered and demanded an answer, he dove right in. And when people should expect an early Christmas and a frozen lake, they would get two partially nude individuals practicing tonsil hockey. Sub Zero and Kitana dove under the lake, blanketing anyone from viewing range to get the lovers' wrestling session. From behind a bush, there was lined an unusual cast of familiar faces.

"Aw, man! What the fuck?" Jax complained.

"To be honest, I never thought Sub Zero would go for the gold," said Kung Lao.

"Dang, and I thought this was going to a be a free show?" Li Mei shrugged.

"At least we got both of them together. You should feel happy!" Sonya suggested.

"Yeah!" Liu Kang, out of nowhere, and the only person who should be interfering, supported Sonya.

"Still... do you think they'll get pissed off at us when we show them?" Smoke asked.

Noob Saibot, Scorpion, Ermac, Rain, Jade, Nitara, Fujin, Kenshi, Johnny, Cyrax, Ashrah and Queen Sindel herself looked at Raiden holding a video camera. They all shook their heads simultaneously.

"Naaah."


End file.
